


Between Drops of Rain

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Canon-Typical Behavior, Crossdressing Kink, Hand Jobs, Historical Dress, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-public hand jobs, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Mugen is Mugen, and even knowing that, Jin can’t say he’s not intrigued by Mugen’s latest obscene idea.
Relationships: Jin/Mugen (Samurai Champloo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020





	Between Drops of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/gifts).



“Hey…” Mugen was sitting at the window, the screen pulled open just enough for him to look down at the streets, though Jin doubted there were many out in this weather. 

It had been quiet for far too long, the only sound the unrelenting rain… 

“Hn.” 

“I’m bored,” Mugen said, as if his boredom was not entirely obvious, the way he pulled at his hair, tapping at the wooden windowsill in a very obnoxious way . It was beyond Jin how Mugen could never settle down, he was always on the go, always moving. But then, that was Mugen’s style wasn’t it? A wild beast that only knew how to charge forward, to push his way through any obstacle, a man of pure force and unstoppable motion. 

“I’m sure you are…” Jin whispered back and he knew that he was staring. What Mugen wanted was no doubt obvious; Mugen wanted very little more than three things, and while one of those things was very enjoyable indeed, Jin wasn’t going to be the one to open his mouth and voice his interest. 

“Fuu won’t be back for awhile,” Mugen added, his chin rested in one of his restless hands and Jin knew exactly where this was going. 

“I’m sure she won’t be.” But Jin wasn’t going to make it easy on him, allowing himself to smirk ever so slightly. 

“You’re such a bastard…” Mugen sighed, getting fed up and Jin was a bit surprised that Mugen had given up so easily. 

Gentle thunder rumbled between them and Jin closed his eyes, contemplating. He was not opposed to what Mugen wanted, however… 

“Hmm…” Jin opened his eyes and looked over at Mugen, studying him for a moment. “She’s found work at a dumpling shop… What happened to you finding work?” 

Mugen shrugged, looking annoyed. “Shut up! You’re one to talk!” He sulked for a moment, his brusque temper draining off quickly, but then Mugen was moving closer to Jin, invading his space in a way that was wholly familiar these days. “What about you?” Those dark eyes started at Jin intently, studying him, looking to pick him apart. 

“Hn.” Jin just closed his eyes again, arms crossed over his chest. “I’ve plans for tomorrow. Someone has need of my sword.” 

Mugen made a noise and flopped down on his back next to Jin, the gentle rapping of rain filling the silence between them again. Mugen started pulling at Jin’s sleeve, poking his fingers into the slits of his worn hakama. Jin almost smiled; Mugen was so easy to read. 

“I have work tomorrow too, y’know,” Mugen said with a pout and a huff and Jin shifted, brushing his fingers through Mugen’s hair. 

“Good. We can’t stay here forever.” They had been in this town for some time, and as much as they needed to make money, Jin couldn’t say he was upset to have a roof over their heads, keeping them dry and warm as the rain continued to come down.

And here, they had privacy… 

“It’s gonna rain for awhile…” Mugen whispered, rolling onto his stomach, looking up at Jin with those intense, dark eyes of his. 

Jin smiled and ran his fingers through Mugen’s hair. “I’ll take your word for it.” Mugen always did have a way of knowing the weather. Said he could smell it, but Jin always just shrugged it off, even as the skill came in very handy on their travels. 

“C’mon man… We ain’t been in such nice digs in awhile…” Mugen’s fingers wandered down Jin’s knee, suggestive and Jin knew his resolve to tease was slipping. Fuu wouldn’t be away forever, after all. 

“What do you have in mind, then?” Jin was always amazed by what Mugen could come up with, that endless imagination of his… However, there were certainly downfalls, at times, with Mugen being well… Mugen. But Jin was willing to risk it. 

“Well…” Mugen sat up, grinning and Jin had to close his eyes, taking a deep breath as he braced himself for whatever it was that Mugen had clearly been scheming for some time now. “Remember that town we were in, with the yakuza…?” 

Jin swallowed hard. There had been a lot of turmoil there, involved with conflicting factions, the old man that sacrificed himself for his son, for the rest of his men… “I recall.” 

“Well…” Mugen said again and that got on Jin’s nerves, but he kept himself quiet, watching as Mugen dug around the room, pulling something out. “You made quite the pretty woman, just thought that maybe you’d be up for that again…?” 

Jin felt his eye twitching, but he calmed himself. Strangling Mugen now would only cause more problems in the long run, after all. The sacrifice and pain those people went through was entirely beyond Mugen, and of course he would focus on _that_ moment out of the entire ordeal. “I wasn’t exactly…” Jin trailed off, watching as Mugen opened up a tatoshi, revealing a kimono. 

A woman’s kimono. A furisode no less, long silken sleeves, dark purple and pepper with bellflowers, a stuff obi beneath it, plain but shining vibrantly in the candlelight.

Jin looked away with a flush, his eye twitching as he dug his fingers into his knee, resisting the urge to strangle Mugen. It took all of his concentration to stay seated there and not lunge at the bastard. 

“I got a girl downstairs ready to do up your hair…” Mugen said, as he sat behind Jin admiring the kimono, his hand running down Jin’s back, caressing through Jin’s hair, so proud of himself and a plan well laid. Jin had to give it to Mugen, when it came to activities such as these, Mugen was quite the planner. Anything else, however… 

“And just where did you get the money for this…?” It looked luxurious, ridiculously so and there was no way that Mugen could afford it, which meant… 

“Oh calm down! I won it in a bet. Gonna give it back tomorrow, or whatever… Trade it for money. He said it was collateral, whatever that means.” Mugen was pressing himself hard against Jin’s body now, his warmth seeping in and Jin hated how enticing that made this proposal seem. 

“Hnn…” He grabbed one of Mugen’s thin wrists, contemplating breaking it before he started to push him away.

“I’ll take a bath…” Mugen whispered, flush against Jin again, speaking right into his ear with a nuzzle and a nip. 

Jin sighed, picking up the kimono, feeling its weight and softness in his hands before looking back at Mugen. He supposed it was a small price to pay, to get Mugen to bathe. 

“All right then…” Jin let out another noise, looking at Mugen’s grin and finding it suspicious. He set the kimono back down on the floor, standing with his arms crossed. “But first, we bathe. Together.” 

Mugen rolled his shoulders, eyes narrowed, his jaw set tight, like he wanted to fight, then he shrugged. “Fine, fine… Guess it can’t be helped.” 

Jin just rolled his eyes; why Mugen was always so against bathing, Jin could not understand. 

They undressed in silence, the rain still coming down in a steady beat, a constant chorus in the background. It only took seconds for Mugen to be bare and as Jin stood there, his kimono hanging around his waist, he just stared, appreciating something he knew he could only have for a short while. Did that make it better or worse, to know that their time together had a limit…? 

Jin shook his head at himself as Mugen’s eyes landed on him, the weight of his gaze stifling as he remained still. Damn his mind for wandering down the darker paths, when all he wanted was a bit of fun with Mugen for the afternoon. 

“Quit that,” Mugen broke the silence with a harsh tone and Jin was almost startled. 

“Hn.” There was no doubt that Mugen was a wild beast of a man, but… He was no fool, as much as Jin tried to write him off as one. A clever mind hid away in that wildness, unable and unwilling to be harnessed, and like a moth to flame, Jin was drawn to him. 

Jin pulled at the himo on his hakama, the crisp sound of the fabric echoing, drowning out the sound of rain for just a moment as his clothes rustled sharp in his ears until he was bare before Mugen. 

Nudity was not unfamiliar between them, these games were not unfamiliar to them. It did not take long before the urge to fight one another had turned into an urge to fuck one another, though, Jin could not say if it was a better or worse use of their energy, considering they were half starved the majority of the time. It was certainly better than trying to kill each other, much to Fuu’s chagrin, Jin had to suppose. 

“Heh…” Mugen broke the silence once more, looking him up and down, sauntering over and placing his hands on Jin’s shoulders, drawing him into a kiss. There was no hesitation from Mugen, but Jin took a moment to fall into the act, his mind always contemplating the next steps, slow to quiet and let Jin have his moments of passion. 

Jin brought a hand up to Mugen’s hair, feeling it thick with dirt and he tried not to grimace, but he did and Mugen took the opportunity to slip his leg between Jin’s thighs, coaxing him to half-hardness. Mugen was so crafty… Jin found himself groaning, but he pulled away, knowing exactly how devilish Mugen was, and how much _more_ he could be when he felt like being seductive. 

He pulled away, breaking the kiss with a gasp and stepping back, frowning, even as his cock complained and wanted more. “Bath first.” If allowed, Jin would find himself on the floor, hips in the air with Mugen in him in mere moments, all thoughts of kimono _and_ bathing gone as they rutted. It was appealing and yet… 

Mugen really needed to bathe. 

“All right, all right…” Mugen gave a shrug, grinning from ear to ear as he stepped away. “Can’t blame a guy for tryin’!” 

Jin most certainly could blame him, but he let out a shaky breath instead, gathering himself up and willing away his erection, while ostensibly not looking at the protruding length between Mugen’s thighs. “Don’t you dare leave this room undressed,” Jin said, kneeling down to pull out some yukata even as Mugen whined. He was always trying to run around in the nude whenever they were in a nice place and Jin had to wonder if Mugen did it solely to annoy him. 

“Yeah, fine… The girl downstairs probably won’t do your hair if I go running out like this…” Mugen said with a sigh, taking the yukata that Jin handed to him, hastily throwing it on, taking the himo and tying it shut very crookedly. 

Jin could only shake his head as he took a bit more care with his appearance, smoothing out the collars and making sure he looked decent before opening the shouji and leading Mugen out towards the baths. 

The air was warm as they stepped in, slightly difficult to breathe as it was thick with heat and humidity. There were a few other men around, but that didn’t stop Mugen from being a flirt and a tease, pulling at Jin’s himo and undressing him, expecting the same, but Jin did not return the favour, instead giving Mugen a hard look as he gathered things and went over to the washing wells. 

Mugen could be like a child at times, and Jin had to go back and drag Mugen over by the wrist, forcing him to sit with him, dousing him with warm water and smiling slightly as his wild hair fell in his face. Jin chose a corner away from most other prying eyes, knowing full well how devious and lascivious Mugen could be. 

“Yeah shut up…” Mugen said, taking up a bamboo bucket and dumping water all over Jin. He smiled, accepting Mugen’s childish revenge as he took up washing himself with a rice bran sachet, keeping his eye on Mugen to ensure that he did the same. 

Jin gave a contented sigh as he felt clean and warm. He made Mugen turn away from him, so that Jin could wash his back, and it was probably the only place that Jin could be sure would _actually_ be cleaned properly, but Jin supposed having Mugen at least rinse off with hot water would be better than absolutely nothing. Jin did run his fingers through Mugen’s hair, finding it much cleaner, and so he turned away and had Mugen wash his back for him. 

Those strong fingers were quick, rubbing the sachet across Jin’s back, being less careful than Jin would have liked, but really, he just wanted the feel of Mugen’s touch at the moment. There was no loyalty between them, and yet, Jin had trust for Mugen, and he sensed that trust was returned. It made no sense, but little had made sense since their paths had collided… 

Mugen’s warmth pressed into his back, a mouth at his neck, sucking sores into his pale skin and Jin allowed it for a moment, even as there were other men around that could be watching. A stubbled cheek rubbed against Jin’s cheek, a chaste kiss pressed there as callused fingers grabbed at Jin’s chin, holding him in place as Mugen went about, doing as he wished to Jin’s flesh. The attention was not wholly unwanted, after all, Jin’s fingers tangling in Mugen’s hair as they moved into a kiss that lasted longer than it should have, considering they were in public, and yet, it was entirely too short. 

“Hurry to the baths… I do not think I can withstand your teasing for much longer,” Jin whispered, pulling away, his cheeks flushed from more than just the thick bath air. 

“I could suck ya right here…” Mugen whispered, still sitting on the wooden stool and Jin hated how his cock jumped at that thought. 

Jin waited too long, his mind churning, trying to decide whether he should take Mugen up on his offer or… 

“You’d have us thrown out, at best, or at worst, thrown in jail for indecent acts…” Mugen just laughed, shrugging as he stood, slinging his arm over Jin’s shoulders. 

“Prude,” Mugen breathed out, but it was playful, a mischievous glint in those deep, dark eyes. “I’ll have ya loosening up one way or another tonight anyway…” 

Jin just rolled his eyes, letting himself be pulled over to the baths. He stepped in gently, while Mugen was much more brash, sloshing water around and catching the ire of the other men that were trying to enjoy their quiet moment. Jin gave a nod to the other men, hoping they would understand his apology, and hoping that Mugen would not make _too_ much of an ass of himself before they left. 

But, Mugen was Mugen and as Jin settled against the edge of the bath, Mugen was right next to him with wandering hands. It was dark, the water was murky, but Jin gave Mugen a hard look all the same. 

Mugen just smiled, of course he did, pulling his rough hand back and… 

Jin flushed as he realized that Mugen was pleasuring himself, his head tipped back, his throat bared, mouth slightly open. There was a desire to bite that neck, to leave bruises and marks, to possess Mugen, but he just watched, the water lapping against Jin in hurried strokes. 

“If ya don’t want my hands on you…” Mugen chuckled, trailing off. He gave a breathy moan, barely audible and that was so unlike how loud and vicious Mugen usually was. 

Jin felt himself stirring, but he was not like Mugen, the hot water making it difficult for him to become fully erect. He grabbed at his cock, watching Mugen, cupping his sac and trying to mimic Mugen’s movements, but it was futile for him to get hard, even as he watched Mugen spreading his thighs. Jin could guess that Mugen was pressing fingers into himself as he hissed, his jaw set tight. 

The men around them were ignoring them and Jin wanted to kiss away the pain, but Mugen was right: Jin was a prude. Public displays of affection were… 

Jin groaned, a low, rumbling sound that had Mugen giving off a breathy laugh, one eye open. 

“C’mon…” Mugen urged and Jin bit his bottom lip, trying not to give in. But… 

Jin’s hands wandered over to Mugen’s body, hidden in the darkness, hidden in the murkiness of the water. He grabbed Mugen’s cock, earning a gasp for his trouble and that spurred Jin on, stroking upward slowly, jerking his fist back down much more quickly. He worked Mugen’s cock with an easy familiarity, just focusing on him, ignoring the sounds of other people around. Mugen shifted, parting his thighs more, moving an arm behind himself so that he could access his hole and Jin just smiled at that. 

“You always are so…” Jin trailed off, pressing closer to Mugen, ghosting his lips against Mugen’s heated skin before pulling back, looking into those dark eyes as they fought to stay open. “Spill for me…” 

Mugen gasped, he choked off a cry and he tossed his head back as he bit down on his lip to stifle the sound of his orgasm. Jin moved his fist faster, milking every last drop of seed from him as he felt Mugen shuddering, the water around them lapping and pulling away. 

Jin grasped Mugen’s cock at the base, squeezing hard, commanding his attention. “You’re always so wanton… Unruly and just…” 

Mugen licked his lips, grinning and Jin could feel that Mugen wasn’t done with himself just yet, continuing to finger his hole with sharp, short thrusts. “You always say that… Beginning to think that’s how you say you _love_ someone.” 

Jin scowled, releasing Mugen’s cock and taking himself from the water and stepping out of the bath. “Hurry and dress, before I change my mind on your little game of the day.” 

Mugen was out of the water and dressing before Jin could get more than a few feet from the edge of the bath. Always so fast, always ready for more… Mugen barely had time to come down from his spill and yet, he was running around, unaffected. 

“I’ll go find the girl to do your hair, you go sit tight in our room,” Mugen said, sprinting out of the baths, leaving the door wide open, letting in a wave of cool air that was sobering on Jin as he slowly dressed himself. 

Was Jin jealous of Mugen…? Perhaps. There was something to envy in that freedom of Mugen’s, Jin supposed. His existence seemed so effortless and Jin did admit he was jealous of that, always burdened with a sorrowful mind. They had a lot in common, and yet, they were so unlike one another… 

Jin sat himself in their room, sitting in seiza, making sure his collars were pulled tight over his chest, unsure of what to expect in this moment. It wasn’t an entirely unfamiliar situation, he reminded himself, but this… 

To play the part of a woman to help free a woman from a brothel was not the same as… 

As whatever this was sure to be. 

Mugen returned after what seemed like an unusually long time, but that was no doubt Jin’s insecurities rearing up. He tamped them back down, bowing to the girl that let herself in after Mugen, bringing with her a wooden case. 

Mugen settled in the corner of the room, drinking sake, and ah, that must have been what took Mugen longer than expected. Jin did hope that Mugen would, at the very least, pace himself… Or this entire ordeal was going to be truly humiliating, with Mugen passed out and Jin dressed up without a reason. 

“Don’t be nervous…” the girl whispered, settling herself behind Jin and he just tensed, pressing his fingers into his thighs as he kept his eyes on Mugen. “From time to time, we get men in here asking for something like this…” 

Jin just narrowed his eyes at Mugen, watching the way the bastard grinned at him, taking a long sip from his ochoko before filling it back up. It was crude to fill one’s sake ochoko but… 

The girl’s fingers were in Jin’s hair, taking out the tangles before smoothing oil and wax in with a wooden comb. He hoped it wouldn’t take too long, anxiety settling into the pit of his gut as the afternoon carried on; Fuu would not be gone forever, after all… 

Mugen finished off another ochoko of sake, pausing before he filled it up again and Jin wondered if Mugen had learned some restraint as of late. The sides of Jin’s hair were finished, protruding outward, the front puffed up as the girl stood, coming around to look at Jin, tilting his head this way and that way before smiling at him and returning to stand behind him. 

She was rather quick, Jin found, his hair pushed and sculpted into place much quicker than he could have hoped. The hairstyle pulled, it felt heavy and uncomfortable, but when the girl brought out a mirror and had Jin check for himself, he was gasping, amazed. 

When he had done this for the ruse of getting into the brothel to recuse that woman, he hadn’t paid much attention to how he looked but now… 

He made a striking figure of a woman. 

Mugen moved a bit closer, looking at him, grinning as he licked his lips. “Damn… You look even better than last time!” 

That had Jin scowling as the girl giggled, settling the mirror away. “Would you like your face painted?” 

“Hmm…” Mugen spoke up first, looking Jin over. “I think just his lips. Don’t really want that white stuff getting all over the place.” 

Jin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, knowing there would be plenty of… white stuff smeared on his skin before the night drew to a conclusion. Though perhaps there would be less on his face and more between his thighs… 

Jin kept such thoughts to himself, letting his lips be painted, the girl’s hands gentle, her strokes confident before he showed him the mirror again. 

He really did make quite the attractive woman. And he hated more than Mugen had this idea, but alas… Jin was finding himself aroused at the idea all the same. 

“I can help you dress too?” she offered, smiling as she sat before Jin. Her lack of judgement was certainly appreciated, and her offer for help was welcomed as he did not trust himself to be able to dress in the furisode on his own and well… Mugen barely knew how to wear kimono, or any wafuku, really. 

“Yes, thank you,” Jin whispered, standing and letting the girl put away her things before she went to the kimono, looking it and the obi over. 

“You have no underthings…” 

“It’s fine, it’s only for a night…” Jin said, looking over his shoulder and she nodded, bring everything over to him. She stood, kimono in hand and Jin shrugged off his yukata, letting it hang from his waist as she put the kimono over his shoulders. 

Mugen had moved closer again, watching, and Jin was very aware of his eyes on him. There was an intenseness to him, his gaze smoldering and Jin was actually surprised that Mugen had kept himself so quiet and still as Jin was prepared for the night. 

Apparently, when it was something that Mugen _really_ wanted, he had an abundance of patience. 

Jin untied the himo from his hips, letting it and the yukata fall away, wrapping the silk around himself, his body shielded from the girl by the kimono. He wondered if Mugen found that more appealing, to be denied a direct look, forced to _think_ about how nude Jin was, rather than being able to see it outright. 

The girl was rather strong, pulling the obi tight around Jin’s hips, forcing the air from his body a few times as she pulled on the silk, tugging and tucking it into place, until Jin stood there, gasping slightly as he fought to get used to the constriction. 

“Damn…” Mugen whispered and Jin was fairly certain he could see that Mugen was hard. “You look…” He tried not to scowl, but the girl looked at him with slight worry. 

“Is it not to your liking…?” She chewed on her bottom lip, looking Jin over, as if looking for where she had made a mistake. 

“No, it is fine…” Jin tried to soften his expression as he looked at her, but as he went back to Mugen he found himself scowling again. “It is… Just hard to breathe.” 

She smiled again, tugging at a few places, straightening out Jin’s collars, his neck exposed more than would be decent but… Jin was fairly certain this girl knew exactly what was about to happen in this room, and it was nothing decent. 

“Let me know if you or your _partner_ require any more assistance…” The girl took her wooden case, bowing at the door before she left, shutting the shouji with a _tap_. 

Jin went over to the futon, kneeling down, finding it somewhat easier to breathe now. It took Mugen a moment longer than Jin expected, but ah… He could see that Mugen was _very_ erect, his cock poking through the folds of his yukata as he came to sit slightly behind Jin, his hands wandering all over, Jin easing into the touch. 

“Heard men talking about how it was more alluring to see a woman only partially undressed, but I always thought that was a complete load of bull… But now…” Mugen whispered, pressing kisses to Jin’s exposed neck, his lips lingering. “I’m so hard right now.” Mugen gave a breathy laugh and Jin found himself nearly panting. 

“H-hurry…” Jin was hot, his head swimming with desire. The silk was so smooth against his skin, the quality of the kimono unlike anything he had ever seen or touched before, this sort of luxury entirely outside of his grasp. 

Mugen’s mouth continued along Jin’s neck, making him shudder, making the silk slide against his skin and stimulate him even more. It was perverse, _Mugen_ was perverse and yet, as Jin let himself be pushed down onto his chest, his hips held high, he didn’t mind the wrongness of it. 

A mouth was against his hole, sliding, slicking him before Mugen pulled back and brought over the oil. Jin watched Mugen coat his fingers more than necessary, but his eyes rolled shut as he felt two fingers pressing in, wasting no time at all. 

“Always so open for me…” Mugen muttered against Jin’s thigh, his mouth wandering, nipping at his legs and backside before sliding into Jin along with his fingers, wriggling and wet. 

“M-more!” Jin gasped out, his eyes screwed shut, fisting the futon tight in both hands. The constriction of the obi seemed to make everything more intense, as if he were bound, his movements limited, at the mercy of Mugen. 

Mugen obliged, pulling his tongue out of Jin’s hole and inserting a third finger. Jin pressed back against Mugen’s hand, trying to take more and more, his hips shaking as he fought for release. 

“See…” Mugen said, his voice rumbling against Jin’s backside. “This is why ya shoulda let me get you off in the bath… But now you’re all pent up and desperate…” Mugen laughed and Jin just screwed his eyes shut as he chased his orgasm. 

Those rough fingers twisted inside of him, Mugen’s breath hot against his skin as he was stretched open, the burning quickly subsiding. It was rough, it was messy, Mugen adding more oil, barely a pause in his movements as he fingered Jin. Mugen had learned to play Jin’s body well and Jin wasn’t even ashamed by that, just letting himself be played with. 

“And maybe I like that more, seeing ya come undone like this,” Mugen whispered, plunging a fourth finger in and that’s all it took for Jin to arch, throwing his head back with a broken sob. There wasn’t the familiar feeling of his long hair sliding across his back and shoulders, the weight and pull of the coiffure foreign and just adding to the sensations as he came down from his high. 

“Gods, you’re so…” Mugen didn’t wait and Jin was fine with that, his body still twitching from his spill as he felt a blunt, hard cock pressing into his hole. 

Jin let out a groan, trying to push back against Mugen, to take him deeper, but he had no strength, still taking in shallow gasps, the obi making it somewhat difficult to take a deep breath. It was dizzying, Mugen pressing into him with short, shallow thrusts until he had bottomed out. 

The pressure was intense and Jin didn’t know if he wanted Mugen to move hard and fast, or to stay still and give him a moment to adjust. All he could do was take in gasping breaths, his fingers tight in the bedding, his whole body strung like a bow. 

“Gettin’ hard yet?” Mugen asked, reaching around and finding that Jin was half hard, seed sticking to the underside of his cock. “Almost…” Mugen chuckled and then he was pulling out with a long stroke, pressing in nice and slow until Jin’s cock hard fully hardened in his grasp. “Ah…” Mugen groaned, moving a bit quicker. “There we go… Like it when your cock is hard.” 

Jin couldn’t respond, barely holding on as he took Mugen’s unrelenting thrusts. Perhaps it was embarrassing that he was spilling again so easily, so readily, but as Mugen shifted, striking against his inner hardness, Jin held no hope of holding on, just letting himself be pleasured until he spilled in Mugen’s hand. 

It was hazy, Jin barely making out Mugen’s voice, feeling a delightful, dull thudding against his body, feeling so full until there was a warmth spilling into his belly, wetness leaking down his thighs. 

Jin found himself on his back, feeling his hair being crushed and he just smiled as he felt Mugen climbing on top of him. Oil dripped over Jin’s thighs, the kimono pushed up, getting crushed and wrinkled and he knew he should have stopped Mugen, should have gotten out of the kimono but… 

But Mugen’s hand was on Jin’s cock, slicking him up as he watched a thin wrist moving between those dark thighs. Jin felt himself getting even harder, taking his cock at the root as Mugen moved upward, lining his hole up with Jin’s cock. 

“You should really…” Jin groaned, feeling his cock pressing against Mugen’s hot, tight hole. “T-take more time to st-stretch yourself!” Jin gave a shout, shocked as he felt the head popping into Mugen’s hole. Mugen sank down, groaning the entire time, his head down, face hidden away as he trembled on top of Jin. 

“Ain’t you always s-saying…” Mugen shifted, pressing his palms into Jin’s chest, getting oil on the silk but Jin couldn’t find it within himself to care all that much as his cock twitched and jerked inside of Mugen. “That I ain’t got no patience?” 

Jin could only smile, drawing Mugen down to kiss him, caressing through his wild hair as he kept the other hand on Mugen’s hip to steady him. Their moves were slow, languid compared to how quickly Mugen had pushed himself into Jin just moments ago. 

They kissed, and Jin enjoyed the sensuality of it, urging Mugen to move himself just a bit faster

“Guess you ain’t got no patience either,” Mugen chuckled, giving Jin a biting kiss before he pulled back, running a hand through his short hair. He arched his back, shaking his hips, grinding down and taking Jin as deep as his body would allow. 

Such a lewd, lusty creature Mugen was and Jin took those tanned hips in both of his hands. There would be bruises left there, Jin was sure of it as his grip increased without his notice. He was tense too, his back arched from the obi, feeling oddly exposed even as it was Mugen that took his cock into himself. 

“Your eyes…” Mugen started, licking at his lips, always prone to saying whatever was on his mind. “Always like gettin’ lost in those eyes as I fuck you or get fucked by you…” 

Jin’s chest grew tight, his hips jerking upward and making Mugen gasp. The implications in those words, the way Jin’s mind whirled around, grasping for more, afraid to ask, afraid to hope. He moved faster then, perhaps to silence those devious lips, perhaps to force even more words out, Jin didn’t know. 

Mugen took his cock in hand, stroking slowly at first, but their pace quickly sped up, neither one of them in any mood to draw this out, unable to draw it out, for their privacy would not last forever… 

“Oh, _gods_ …” Mugen groaned, his head thrown back, throat exposed, all for the biting, but Jin couldn’t move, trapped beneath Mugen, only able to thrust up into him with sharp, shallow movements. “Yeah, yeah, yeah!” He got louder, _they_ got louder, Jin realized as his throat felt raw. 

Warmth and wetness splattered over Jin’s chin, the tightness around his cock increasing until Jin could only curl in on himself and helplessly snap his hips upwards into Mugen until he threw his head back with a barely restrained cry, spilling deep and hard inside of Mugen. 

Mugen slipped off with a groan, spent and Jin was still having trouble breathing, but he was finding the shortness of his breath almost enjoyable now. 

“One more…?” Mugen asked, his mouth against Jin’s neck, his words muffled. It made warmth blossom through Jin’s breast that Mugen actually _asked_ instead of just taking, not that Jin was opposed to Mugen being his casually rough self. 

“If you’ve the strength…” 

It was deeper this time, in this position and Jin was gasping as he was entered. His hole was still slick, Mugen easily sliding in all the way to the root. 

“D-damn…” Mugen groaned, shifting and driving his cock even further in as he grabbed Jin’s leg at the knee, lifting him up for better access. 

And strength Mugen certainly had. Jin turned his head to kiss, nipping, gnashing as they both came undone so easily. It was rough, it was deep. Mugen drove in hard, almost to the point of pain but Jin didn’t stop him, couldn’t stop him, not until they were both gasping on the futon together. 

Jin didn’t know how long they stayed together, Mugen’s cock long softened before he pulled out, or perhaps he just rolled away, a faint snoring filling the room and Jin could only smile. He had no strength to undress himself, shifting until he was comfortable, falling asleep easily, only vaguely aware that Fuu would likely catch them like this. 

~ ~ ~ 

“Well… Think the guy will mind that we kinda ruined it…?” Mugen asked, holding up the crumpled kimono. 

Jin ran a hand down his face, his brow twitching. He knew he shouldn’t have let Mugen get rough with him like that… “There’s no way he’s going to accept that as fair…” 

“I mean! We might get _some_ of the money for it!” 

Jin just rolled his eyes, intent on letting Mugen deal with that ordeal on his own. “Do as you will, just… Remember you agreed to be a bodyguard today.” 

“Eh,” Mugen said with a shrugging of his shoulders. “We’ll see, we’ll see… Might check something else out though.” 

“Mugen…” Jin’s voice went low, warning. They couldn’t stay in this city forever, the rain would stop, some day. 

“Gods you’re such a tight-ass! I heard about this beetle sumo thing, all right? Just let me deal with it. We’ll get money, or we’ll just run outta here without paying for lodging!” 

Jin sighed, running a hand down his face. 

Mugen was… 

Mugen was Mugen, and good or bad, Jin knew that he was drawn to him, like moth to flame. 

“All right, then…” Jin could only ever let Mugen do what Mugen was going to do, but for the moment, he pulled Mugen close to him, pushing the kimono away and kissing him for a short moment. “Just don’t get yourself killed doing something stupid… Your life is mine.” 

“Heh…” Mugen grinned and Jin laid back down, wanting to rest a little more before he went out to do his own temporary work. “Keep saying _that_ and I’ll start to believe it means you _love_ me.” 

Jin just sighed, closing his eyes. Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t… It was undeniable, however, that Jin had a very strong affection for Mugen, something that ran deep, something that didn’t make sense. 

“Just kiss me before you leave…” 

A callused hand caressed down Jin’s face, pulling him into a longer kiss, their tongues tangling together. If Jin had the energy, he might have gotten hard, but Mugen had thoroughly spent him the night before. 

And then Mugen was gone, taking his warmth and all of his lasciviousness, leaving Jin bereft. “Well! See ya tonight!” Mugen bounced out of the room, the shouji snapping together much too loudly. 

The rain would not last forever, keeping them together in this city, but, perhaps they could find excuses after Nagasaki to stay with one another. 


End file.
